The invention relates to a molded container adapted for holding merchandise, preferably a cologne or perfume bottle. The container is closed by a living hinge made from a flexible thermoplastic synthetic polymer composition and integrally formed with the rest of the container. The living hinge of the present invention like the containers known in the art relies on the characteristics of the thermoplastic synthetic polymer composition materials.
The container is utilized in retail for displaying the cologne or perfume and is also used as a carrying case. Conventional perfume or cologne containers typically only encase the bottle leading to breakage during transport or when the container is accidentally opened. The improved container secures a cologne or perfume bottle within the container when closed and holds the bottle in the container even when the container is opened.